Smoke, Ash and Ice
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: A child was left at the porch of Pro. Ozpin's house. He raised the child like his own, even though he has incredible powers that can frighten some people. When his son became sixteen, he joined Beacon to become a hunter. He meets Weiss, the stubborn ice cold heiress. But he doesn't see her like that. His name is Mark Harris, and he is a Conduit. OCxWeiss
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys, this OC is based on the new character of the upcoming game inFAMOUS Second Son. He has the powers of the new character and weapon but is not him. I do not own inFamous, it is the property of Sucker Punch. Before you read this, i strongly recommend that you should watch some trailers of the game(inFamous Second Son). Thank you

Prologue

It was in the middle of the night, and a young couple were running. The man held a M9 pistol in hand while his wife was carrying a piece of cloth. The managed to hide in an alleyway when the group that was chasing them passed by. "Find them, we need that child for our plans!" shouted a man. "James, what are we going to do?" she asked her husband. James looked back at his wife, "I don't know Lucy, but we need to lose those men." He put his hand on his wife's cheek, "It's going to be fine." They came out of the alley and ran for a street.

Before they got out, one of the men grabbed James, "I found them!" "James!" shouted Lucy. "Go Lucy. I'll hold them off!" shouted James. Lucy was frozen for a bit, "Lucy! Go! Now!" She nodded and ran for the street. She tried many of the homes, but no one answered. When she came to the last one, she saw the sign. She got on to the porch and placed the cloth down, revealing her son. She unslinged her bag and got out a piece of paper and a necklace. She looked at her son for one last long time. "I'm sorry that we couldn't be your parents. But you will be alive, and happy." She kissed her son's forehead for the first and last time and she door-belled the house and ran off.

The door opened revealing a man in a green attire and some glasses. "Who could be awake at this time of hou… oh my!" He picked up the little child and cradled him. He looked around for someone but saw no one. He saw the objects on the porch. He sat down on his porch bench looking at the items. "Mark Harris…" he read on the paper. He looked at the necklace and the young child."I'm the headmaster of Beacon, but that doesn't mean I can't care for this child. I was given this child for a reason." "I'll do my best to be a good father to you Mark" He went inside and closed the door. His door sign read "Pro. Ozpin "


	2. Chapter 1: Powers revealed

**A/N: **I was thinking of doing this later in the story but i decided it to be the first chapter in the story. If you like it, alright. If you don't, no harm no foul

Prolouge: Powers revealed

Thirteen Years later

"I'm here dad!" shouted Mark. Mark was wearing a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath, his blue pants and grey running shoes when he entered his dad's office in Beacon. "What is it dad?" he asked. "Mark. you left your Katana and chain in my office last night." "Oh yeah, sorry about that dad," said Mark as he got his weapons. Ever since Ozpin adopted Mark thirteen years ago, his life has changed so much. He was at first a bit silent and all to people at first. But ever since Mark came into his life, he has become more sociable. "Your weapon training is in a few hours. I think you should go Mark," Ozpin said in a encouraging tone. He got up and ruffled his son's short brown hair and hugged him. "Miss Glinda will take you today. I don't have time to take you Mark." he said to Mark. He called Glinda to come over and take Connor to Vale for his training.

When Mark got to the docks of Vale, he was choose to take a taxi accompanied with Glinda. After a while of driving, when the taxi turned a corner, there was an a explosion in front of them. "What's going on?" said Mark. "I don't know but we need to get out Mark," said Glinda. They exited the car and Glinda took out her weapon from her boot. "It's the White Fang!" yelled a civilian. "We will be heard!" shouted a W.F. member. A masked white fang member ran for Mark and Glinda. Glinda quickly froze him with some ice dust. Mark and Glinda made their way through an alley way, which Mark stopped for a moment. "What is it Mark?" asked Glinda. Mark looked around the ally, "I don't know Miss Glinda, but it feels like i've been here before." said Mark. Glinda took his hand and said to him, "Right now, we can't stay here, we need to get out of here Mark." Mark nodded and they kept moving. When they came out of the ally way, another explosion happened and it separated Mark and Glinda from each other. 'It's Pro. Ozpin's son, we can take him and demand a ransom!" shouted a W.F member. Mark took out his katana and stabbed the member in self defence. He looked if the man was still alive, "Ah what a relief." said Mark when he found a pulse. He ran for Glinda while dodging explosions and gunfire while the Police and W.F were tangoing it. Before he got to Glinda, another explosion happened which launched Mark into a wall. A car flied towards him. Glinda tried getting to him, but was too late when the car crushed Mark and exploded. "Oh no. What will i say to Ozpin?" said Glinda. She slumped to her knees and closed her eye's.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a smoke and ash gathering into one spot. "What the...?" she whispered. The smoke and ash gathered together, re materializing, forming a body. The figure was Mark, surprised like Glinda who was wondering how he survived. "I'm... a-alive?" he said touching his chest. "Mark?" said Glinda. Mark turned around and saw Glinda, "How is this possible?" he said. "Glinda was relived that Mark was fine, "Me and your father will find out. But right now we should get out of here." "I think that's a good idea." said Mark. As they were running down the street, Mark was still shocked how he was still alive. When they passed a smoking car, the smoke was being drawn to him. "What the?" he said. When he clutched his hand, smoke was accumulating in his hand. "Huh?" He was moving his hand around and ended up shooting it at a W.F. "Whoa!" He tested a bit before Glinda got his attention. "Mark, we need to get out now!" she shouted at him. "Sorry Miss Glinda," said Mark.

Back at Beacon

Ozpin was watching the news of what was happening, "I hope Mark is okay." His door opened and it was Glinda and Mark. Ozpin got up and hugged Mark, "I'm glad that you are safe Mark," said Ozpin. "I'm glad i didn't die dad," replied Mark. Glinda came up to Ozpin and whispered into his ear, "Sir, something extraordinary to your son." "What do you mean Miss Glinda?" "Mark, isn't fully human sir." Ozpin got confused, "I don't know what your saying Miss Glinda, but i think you should show me." They went to the school nurse and told Mark to go into the body scanner. When scanning was complete, Ozpin and Glinda made wide eyes. "I don't believe it, he has a special gene called the Conduit gene," said Ozpin. "I saw him re materialized from smoke and ash sir," said Glinda. Ozpin continued looking through the scanner's details, "It looks like he's able to manipulate smoke and ash, that is his power." Mark came out of the chamber, "Am i okay dad?" he asked. Ozpin made a smile at his son, "You're better than fine Mark. You have powers son."

Three Years later.

Mark was in the emerald forest practicing his powers on some trees and some GRIMM. He had his katana strapped to his side while his chain was wrapped on his right wrist. He unwrapped the chain and swung it at a tree, imbuing scorching ash on it. The tree broke and fell with a huge thud. He did the same to his katana and sliced a tree in one fell swoop. "Looks like i'm getting more used to my powers," he said. He was walking around the forest when he encountered a huge pack of Beowolfs. "Looks like it's time for target practice," he said with a grin. He ran out and held out his hand. He shot out compressed smoke and ember at the beowolfs, burning them. He took out his katana and started slicing them in quick motions. When he was surrounded by many more beowolfs, he let out a grin, "Good chance to try out my new trick," he said. He inhaled and launched himself into the air separating himself into three smoke balls. When he reached a very high point, he rematerialized and stared diving back down using his smoke thrusters to increase his descent. He hit the ground and a huge explosion happened. The beowolfs were killed and he rematerialized himself and looked around, "Nice, maybe i should call that the orbital drop." he said.

Ozpin was in his office in Beacon reading medical notes on his Son. "He has increased strength, able to manipulate smoke and ash to use as projectiles and able to move from one place to another quickly by turning himself into smoke and re-materializing in another location. He's able to imbue scorching hot ash on his katana and chain. He is able to take a lot of punishment before feeling the pain. His body is now able to take high falls with out hurting himself..." A knock was on his door. "You can come in," he said. It was Mark. "You called dad?" "I did son." Ozpin got up and walked to Mark. "Sit down son. How are your powers so far?" Mark looked at his hands and was playing with some smoke, "Their going good dad," he replied. "That's good Mark." "What did you call me for dad?" asked Mark. "Your Sixteen now Mark. I'm wondering if you will be joining my school son." "Dad, you know that i wanted to become a hunter ever since i was five." "Alright, that's all i needed to know Mark. In a few days you Beacon will welcome new students, you should get ready and if you want to, you can go and stay in Vale for a bit before coming." "Okay dad.," said Mark. Mark walked out of his dad's office and Ozpin sat back down in his desk, "Looks like my son is joining Beacon," he said with a smile on his face. He took a sip of his coffee and started signing some papers.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the heiress

Chapter 2: Meeting the heiress

Mark was walking down a street in Vale, looking around for something to do before coming to Beacon to train to become a hunter. He looked at his hand and played with some smoke while looking around. "Tomorrow is a new journey for me, i wonder if i should live like a regular student in Bea...

**Crash!**

He turns his head to see a guy fly out of a dust shop, followed by a girl in a red cloak. "What the...?" he started. "What the...!?" he said again when he saw the girl take out a huge scythe. He turned his attention to the group of thugs in the store. "Roman," he thought. "Okay boys, get her!" he shouted to his men. The thugs came out and started running for the girl in red. Mark clutched his katana but let go when he saw the girl take down the men with ease. "Not bad," he thought. Roman came out at shot at the girl with his gun, making an explosion. She dodged it and started chasing Roman when he shot her. "This may be interesting," he said with a smirk and started following. He reached the rooftop that the girl went up and saw Roman in a VTOL. "End of the line red!" he yelled and he threw a dust crystal at the girl and shot at it. Then in a quick moments notice, Mark saw a figure come down and shielded the girl. "Good timing Glinda," he said in relief. He quickly joined them and saw Glinda make an ice storm rain on the VTOL.

"We have a huntress!" yelled Roman to Crimson. Crimson got up and walked to the open door of the VTOL. Both Glinda and Mark made angry expressions when they saw her. Crimson made an explosion happen near the group and Glinda made the derbies shoot for the airship. It just grazed the VTOL and the girl started shooting at the ship, only to have her shots blocked by Crimson. Mark shot a compressed smoke ball at the ship and saw the explosion. But the ship was still intact and got away. "Nice of you to drop in Miss Glinda," said Mark. Glinda nodded. "You're a huntress," said the red cloaked girl, "Can i have your autograph?"

Glinda was scolding the girl while Mark was standing in the corner watching. "I hope you realize that your actions here tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put your self and many others in great danger." "They started it!" yelled the girl. Glinda walked around the table, "If it were up to me, you would be sent home, with a pat on the back..." The girl let out a smile, "... and a slap on the wrist!" Glinda then slapped her weapon near the girls wrists, which she let out a small shriek. "But... theres someone here to see you. Mark?" Mark looked up at Glinda, "Can you go get your father?" asked Glinda. Mark nodded and walked into a doorway. When he came back, he was accompanied by a man in grey hair and green clothing. He was holding a coffee mug and a plate of cookies in his hands. "Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes," he said.

"Do you know who i am?" asked the man. "You're Pro. Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon," replied Ruby. "Do you want to come to my school?" asked Ozpin. "More than anything," Ruby said in a cheerful voice. Ozpin looked at Glinda who gave him a nod and rolled her eyes. "Okay then," replied Ozpin.

Mark entered the transport for Beacon and saw Ruby being hugged by a blonde haired girl. "That must be her sister," said Mark. He entered the transport and saw a hologram of Glinda greeting the new students. "My journey of becoming a Hunter begins now," he said as the transport flied towards his fathers school.

He walked off the ramp and saw the school. "Never gets old seeing this place," said Mark when he saw the main building of Beacon. He heard Ruby's excited tone about new weapons and all. After a while, he saw the blonde ditch Ruby and left with a group of people quickly. He saw Ruby fall on to some luggage with a symbol of a snowflake on them. "What are you doing?" he heard a voice. He looked up and saw the one who said that. "Weiss Schnee, i can't believe my eyes," he said softly to himself. He came over to help Ruby up, "Hey, she said she was sorry Ms. Schnee," said Mark as he picked Ruby up to her feet. "And who are you supposed to be?" asked Weiss. "I'm Mark Harris. I'm the son of Pro. Ozpin Ms. Schnee," answered Mark. Weiss made wide eyes, "Sorry... I-i didn't know," said Weiss in a worried tone. Mark gave her a smile, "It's fine, just be a little more nice to people you meet," he said. He saw the heiress make a small blush at his kindness and left.

Mark and Ruby entered the amphitheatre that Ozpin will be speaking in. "Hey Ruby, i saved you a spot!" yelled the blonde. "Oh thats my sister Yang. Coming Yang!" said Ruby. Mark followed Ruby to meet her sister. "Who's the nice fella beside you sis?" asked Yang. "I'm Mark Harris, it's nice to meet you," said Mark as he extends his hand to Yang. "Nice to meet you Mark, i'm Yang Xiaolong," said Yang as she shakes Mark's hand. Mark see's his dad entering the stage, "Look, he's going to talk now." "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter you guys, i had a bit of trouble making this. Reviews will give me new ideas and all. I'll do better in the next chapter. Thank you.


End file.
